


Republic City Annual Valentine's Day Junior Regatta

by ziraseal



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Regattas, Sailing!!!, Valentine's Day submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziraseal/pseuds/ziraseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Korra, meet your skipper, Asami Sato!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Republic City Annual Valentine's Day Junior Regatta

“Korra, meet your skipper, Asami Sato!” her dad said energetically.

The Water Tribe girl looked past Tonraq at a tall girl who was currently checking over the rigging of _her_ Vanguard 15— a sky blue beauty with white cursive lettering on the stern that read _Raava_. Korra huffed as the girl re-did several of the knots with a smirk.

“It’s wonderful to meet you!” the tall girl said, turning to properly face her. “Your dad’s told me all about you!”

Woah. Woah. Woah.

This “Asami” chick was excruciatingly pretty— with wavy black hair that was set back in a ponytail, and underneath a _Future Industries Yaughts_ Cap. She was a few inches taller than Korra, and DAMN did she look good in a wetsuit. And trust me, nobody looks good in a wetsuit. Though they were going out into Yue Bay, Asami was also wearing a little bit of makeup, but it surprisingly went well with her red lifejacket.

Korra realized that she’d been staring.

“Really? Cause… uh… he didn’t mention you at all!”

Tonraq ruffled her hair and went to go check in the other teams.

“Well… shall we be off?” Asami asked with a smile.

Oh man… Korra could seriously get used to a grin like that. She followed Asami, carefully stepping into the boat and taking her position as crew.

“How long have you been sailing?” Korra asked, pretending to be interested in the rigging.

Asami took the tiller as Senna walked onto the dock and untied the Vanguard 15, tossing the bowline to Korra. They careened their way out of the marina as other groups began to set sail as well. The winds were a little rough and drops of rain were slowly beginning to hinder Korra’s sight, but she adjusted her baseball cap ( _I’ve Got My Eye on You_ was printed on it in blue and white) and continued to sheet in and sheet out as the two girls got a grip on their boat.

The currents were strong, and Asami lowered the dagger-board so that they wouldn’t be so easily swept away— a mistake that Korra always made as a little kid.

“I’ve been sailing for about ten years… picked it up as a hobby after…”

“After what?”

“Well… it was my mom’s favorite thing to do— we’d go out on the family boat and cruise for days on end. After she died I decided to get into sailing as a personal hobby.”

“Oh… well that’s very noble of you.”

Asami flashed her a thankful smile, “Most people offer pity— it’s nice to have a change of pace. Tacking in three. Two. One!”

They shifted course and ducked as the boom swung overhead— you have to be careful and watch where your head is when a sailboat turns… or else you end up with a hefty pipe swinging into the back of your head. The two girls quickly, yet gracefully, switched to the other side of the boat and gathered up their lines.

There’s always this exciting feeling when your boat begins to pick up the wind again.

Cold air fluttered and playfully ran its fingers through Korra’s hair, and she took a sniff of the salty ocean air. There was the smell of… well… ocean, but also… something else. Jasmine. It must’ve been Asami.

Korra found herself looking back at the heiress, who gave her a moment’s eye contact before focusing back on steering the boat. A few strands of hair had found themselves escaping from Asami’s ponytail and were whipping around in the wind— Korra had the urge to catch them with her fingertips and… play with them?

The boat hit a wave, prompting Korra’s attention back towards the bow.

Other teams were slowly finding their way out towards the two orange buoys that marked the starting and finishing line. A chase boat— a grand old silver and crimson tug— was waiting on one end of the line, with none other than Lin Beifong holding a checkered race flag. She had a grumpy expression on her face— having no doubt been blackmailed into refereeing a high school sailing regatta.

Korra laughed when she saw the boat next to her.

Wu had been put with Mako, who looked none too happy about the sailing arrangements. Meanwhile, instead of… oh, I don’t know… actually getting ready for the race, Bolin and Opal were curled up together in their boat— making sweet faces and whispering to each other. Jinora was partnered with Kai, who kept trying to flirt with her instead of keeping his attention on the tiller— their boat kept swerving around as he repeatedly complimented her.

Across the way, Korra grinned when she spotted some real competition. Kuvira and Baatar were clad in their green and silver Zaofu High School jackets, underneath green lifejackets. Their Vanguard 15, _The Greater Unity_ , was in perfect shape for the race, and a tilt from the wind revealed a glossy evergreen hull.

“They look like leprechauns,” Korra smirked under her breath.

“Who?”

“You see those two? Yeah, over there? Best sailors in the league.”

“We’ll see about that in thirty minutes,” Asami grinned.

Korra snickered and readjusted her baseball cap, running her hands through her short, chestnut hair. Okay, maybe she was a little nervous.

The boats, twenty in all, zipped back and forth at the starting line as Tenzin went over rules or regulations or some mumbo jumbo that Korra had practically memorized from birth.

The five-minute horn sounded. And then it was the one-minute horn. And then the thirty second horn. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

**_BEEP!_ **

Instantly, as though they’d been doing this together for decades instead of a mere half an hour, Korra and Asami reigned in the sails and leaned back, flattening their boat against the surface of the water and straightaway darting past all the other boats.

Except for _The Greater Unity_.

Kuvira playfully stuck her tongue out at Korra and Asami as their boat managed to hold the right-of-way, pushing Asami further and further away from where they wanted to be on the course. Not only that, but they were slowing down _Raava_ by blocking their wind.

“Fuck off!” Korra whispered at them. She’d never shout something like that out loud, but just for once she wanted to win a race!

Asami smirked as they managed to catch a new puff of air and speed past _The Greater Unity_ , and with a tack they suddenly held right-of-way over the Zaofu team. Korra stuck her tongue out at Kuvira and Baatar as they accelerated onwards.

They rounded the first marker, only four more to go.

Korra laughed when she looked back— though many of the boats were trailing behind at fifty feet or so, Opal and Bolin were lazily gliding along, holding hands, and Mako and Wu were tangled up in the lines of their boat.

Around they second mark!

“Sheet in!” Asami warned.

“I know what I’m doing!” Korra retorted, nevertheless pulling the line closer towards her.

Over a few more rough waves— splashing off the bow and thoroughly soaking the pair of them, and they were rounding the third mark. They were on the downwind leg, which was probably both the easiest and most difficult part.

Easy because traveling downwind was calmer and didn’t require much physical effort.

And yet difficult because Korra had to watch for sudden swings of the boom— she didn’t want to be knocked out because she was too busy staring at Asami.

The older girl pulled the dagger-board up so that they could go faster… they were way ahead of Kuvira and Baatar.

Revolving the fourth mark, Asami pulled in the mainsail too quickly.

Korra instantly knew what was going to happen, for it’d been far too windy to have been so reckless. She felt herself slipping from the seat and tumbling into the water with a yelp.

They’d fucking capsized.

Cold, ice cold water doused the younger girl, and for a moment all was dark. And then she felt the buoyancy of the lifejacket bring her up underneath the mainsail.

Fuck.

She repeatedly pushed up on the canvas material, creating an air bubble for herself until she could take a deep breath and dive back down. The lifejacket was a little annoying now, but Korra wasn’t about to take it off.

Through the tangle of lines, she swam to the now-sideways cockpit of Raava.

“Asami?!” she called.

A tangle of black hair popped up next to her with a laugh.

“Woah! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry!” Asami giggled.

“We were nearly there. Oh, see! There goes Kuvira!”

A playful laugh could be heard as _The Greater Unity_ passed by, Baatar giving them a sympathetic wave.

“We were so close, Sato! Another buoy and we would’ve won the race,” Korra pouted.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Asami said sincerely.

All of the boats, even Mako and Wu, managed to pass them as they remained there. Nose-to-nose. Idly treading water and staring into each other’s eyes.

“Hey Asami?”

“Yeah, Korra?”

“Listen… um…” the younger girl trailed off, blushing as she swam to retrieve her baseball cap.

“What is it?”

Asami pulled Korra closer, by the straps of her lifejacket, until they were face-to-face again.

“I’m… I’m not really mad that we lost… I had a good time…”

The older girl smiled and kissed Korra on the cheek, making the younger girl go red as Asami climbed up and with three heaves, managed to upright the boat. Korra climbed back in, feeling absolutely giddy, as they managed to reel in their sails and finally pick up some more wind.

Back on shore, Tonraq and Senna pulled up in a pickup and brought all the teams a pile of hot pizzas (to which they all cheered). During lunch, with all the sailing pairs sitting together in the grass and greedily munching on warm food, Tenzin walked up and proclaimed Kuvira and Baatar the winners of the race— giving them a small trophy. He then beamed as he gave Jinora and Kai the second-place ribbon.

“Ah well, better luck next time,” Korra chuckled.

The two girls de-rigged the boat together, pulling it out of the water and trailering it up to the hoses to make sure it got properly cleaned up.

Korra aimed the cold water at her new friend, who squealed and threw a soapy sponge at her.

“Stop it! It’s soooooo cold!!” Asami squeaked.

The raven-haired girl eventually dumped a bucket of soapy water over Korra’s head, to which the younger girl began laughing and screaming “uncle!” over and over. They rolled _Raava_ into a storage yard, where the _Republic City Junior Yaughts Club_ kept the kid’s boats, and before Korra could lock up the gate, Asami swiftly tugged her back in by the collar of her wetsuit.

“Hey, what are y—”

Suddenly, their lips were pressed together, and Korra wasted no time in pouring all of this afternoon’s excitement into the kiss.

There’s not a lot of places to grab when you’re both wearing lifejackets, so the younger girl’s hands eventually found their way to Asami’s ass and she gave the girl a possessive squeeze through the fabric of her wetsuit. Mmmmm, she had a damn fine butt.

When they finally broke apart, the wind howling in their ears and the rain beginning to pick up again— Asami asked Korra if she wanted a ride home, and the younger girl didn’t hesitate to accept their offer.

Peeling off her lifejacket and setting it in the trunk of Asami’s Satomobile (that really should’ve been the first clue), Korra brought her skipper back in for another kiss as she whispered against her lips;

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Asami.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Awww!! I've been sailing ever since I was a kid, and I just thought I'd do a cute one-shot that I haven't seen on the Korrasami feed before!! Happy Gal-Pal-entine's Day!


End file.
